


Your Last Breath

by Etoileakki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, I Tried, I'm bad at romance, M/M, Mentioned amputation?, Nostalgia, Romance, Walking Dead AU, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etoileakki/pseuds/Etoileakki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi's arm has been torn off by a walker. The wound, now infected, is incurable. He chooses to be killed rather than become a walker and there's only one person he believes should do it. Kuroko Tetsuya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Last Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Oook. This is my first fic so I'm still getting used to stuff. 
> 
> BEWARE: This work is Unbeta'd.
> 
> Any critiques, comments, pieces of advice or kudos are appreciated!

Prompt: Akashi is bitten by a zombie and has to be put down by Kuroko.

 

Akashi’s eyes were becoming blank and his body was more stiff than before. With every passing moment, Akashi’s heart started beating slower… and slower. Even his thinking was being put off.

 

He can’t fight forever.

 

Kuroko and the others knew. They knew because they saw him get bitten by a walker themselves. They looked at him with absolute horror when the lower part of his left arm was off. Countless bandages were being wrapped around his arm to stop the bleeding. They tried… they tried so hard to save him. But they knew his fate. He was going to die. Akashi didn't want to become a walker so his last wish was to be killed instead of turning into one. That’s why Kuroko and Akashi are heading towards an empty warehouse, where at least Akashi wouldn’t be left to rot and die on the streets. Kuroko held a gun in his palm, the gun he was going to kill Akashi with. It felt cold in his tight grip, mimicking the cold weather. They travelled to a warehouse in the middle of the ghost town their group stayed in. The rest of them were going to leave immediately after Akashi was killed because the gunshot would’ve been loud enough to attract more than a few walkers. 

 

Akashi’s footsteps were usually fast paced and confident, but then, they were slower more cautious. Kuroko held Akashi’s palm in his free hand tightly the whole way. Akashi’s hand was still very warm regardless of the cold weather. It reminded Kuroko that Akashi wasn’t dead yet. And every time he thought so there would be a spark of hope lingering in his mind, that maybe, _just maybe_ , Akashi wouldn’t die. That maybe a _miracle_ would happen and Akashi’s heart suddenly started beating again and the colour would return to his cheeks. But Kuroko knew he couldn’t hope on something so childish, so unrealistic. 

 

  _It's snowing_ , Kuroko thought. Snowflakes decorated everything like sugar decorating baked treats. The town was coated in a thin layer of snow that made it look like a town from a fairytale book Kuroko read. Kuroko could remember the cold nights he shared with Akashi by a fireside. He could remember the heat emitted from the fire and the warmth from Akashi as he sat by him in a blanket. They stayed like that for hours. Reading assorted kinds of books and relishing in each others warmth. _But this wasn't the dreamy past_ , Kuroko bitterly reminded himself, _This was no story where everybody lived happily ever after._

 

Akashi and Kuroko had finally reached the warehouse. Kuroko pocketed the gun he held inside of his jeans and opened an entrance which was a garage like door. He pulled the metal hinge up and set in place. Kuroko waited for Akashi to walk inside and sit on the ground before he closed the garage door. Kuroko took out the gun from his pockets and laid it down on the floor. Kuroko was cold again because there was only so much he could do with a pair of old jeans, a vest and a jacket. Akashi leaned against a wall desperately trying to catch his breath. His breath came out in small puffs of visible water vapour. 

 

“Tetsuya,” Akashi managed to say.

 

Kuroko walked over to him and crouched beside him. Kuroko clutched his hand.

 

“Akashi-kun,” Kuroko whispered while looking up at Akashi. 

 

“Be strong. Don’t be afraid. I know you have potential,” Akashi managed to say before coughing softly.

 

“Okay,” said Kuroko with glistening eyes, on the verge of crying.

 

“Be smart. Don’t be irrational about things. Even if a milkshake is on the line,” Akashi said, chuckling while he silently reminisced the years they spent together. Kuroko almost chuckled along with him if they weren’t in the situation they were in now. But that didn’t stop Kuroko from smiling softly as he walked down memory lane with Akashi. 

"We were together ever since our third year of high school, weren’t we Tetsuya?” Akashi murmured.

"Yes, Akashi-kun,” Kuroko nodded slightly, "And then, about year later, the apocalypse struck us all," And now here they were, one of them were dying and they were saying their last words to each other, Kuroko thought solemnly.

"Everything was just a blur of confused colours and emotions in the beginning,” Akashi continued, “It then became routine. Having to be more cautious, grasping every safe opportunity, living in horrible conditions; it’s all recognisable to us now.”

 

 The hardest part about having to adapt to living in the apocalypse, was being forced to learn the skill of letting go. Because not everybody was going to live, not everybody was going to live “happily ever after” after this, not everybody is still sane, not everybody’s hearts are unbroken. 

 

“I’ll miss you.” 

 

Kuroko’s heart clenched painfully. Tears were threatening to fall out but he wouldn’t budge. He reached over to Akashi and gave him a hug. His last embrace with the person he loves. They let go of their hands as Kuroko was standing up. Until suddenly, a hand grabbed his wrist. Kuroko twisted around to see Akashi already pulling him down for a warm kiss. They held each other like they never did before, their kiss was more than the mere fireworks people say they feel. It was like the warm kindling fires they sat by on winter nights and the sun hitting skin on a cool and breezy day.

 

Eventually, Akashi let him go. Kuroko had a single tear streaming down his face as his glossy aquamarine orbs stared into Akashi’s ruby and gold. Kuroko slowly but steadly stood up and stepped a metre away from Akashi. He lifted the gun off of the floor and hesitantly pointed it at Akashi’s head. Kuroko’s breath hitched as he slid a finger onto the trigger.

 

“I love you, Tetsuya.” Akashi said, his gaze lingering on Kuroko as his breaths became shallow.

 

“I love you, Seijuurou.” Kuroko sobbed. His hands shook as he held the gun and pulled the trigger.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading (and enduring) my first fanfic!
> 
> All comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
